


Cool Down

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Oakley (Unrelated) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I started this while on vacation, but has plot, first chapter is short, here be smut, kind of, second chapter has smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is on vacation and notices that one of her fellow tenants has an attractive gardener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

_This view was definitely worth the price of admission_ , I thought as I glanced back over the top of my book. Oh, I was glad I’d paid for an ocean view, but currently, that was the furthest thing from my mind. I had the pleasure to be one floor above a room with a luxuriously large terrace that was having its small garden redone. Why is that important? Because my small balcony gave me the perfect vantage point from which to observe the gardener. The young man was tall, lean, and blond, and his shirt was nowhere to be seen. A slight sheen of sweat glistened on his tanned back, and small grunts escaped him as he wrestled with a rather stubborn dead plant. The way its leaves had shriveled up, it could have been anything from a rhododendron bush to a large cactus. The gardener’s shoulders were starting to turn a light shade of pink, and I couldn’t help but wonder if he had even bothered to put on sunscreen.

“Damn you to hell,” he growled at the plant before it finally released its determined hold on the dirt. The gardener yelled in triumph as his momentum carried him onto his ass. He gave a small grunt of pain as he tossed the dead plant to the side and struggled to his feet. He wiped his forehead with the back of one gloved hand, and I decided I might as well help him out a bit. I stood and walked to the edge of the balcony. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. “Good afternoon, ma’am.”

 _Oh, dear Lord!_ He had a British accent!

“Good afternoon, sir. Would you like some water?” I asked with my most charming smile plastered in my face. “I have a couple of extra bottles if you’d like one.”

“Well, I…” The man trailed off rubbing the back of his neck. “I suppose there’s nothing wrong with that. But only if you’re absolutely sure that it’s no inconvenience to you.”

“Oh, it’s no inconvenience, I promise. I’ll be right back,” I said, and with that, I walked back into the room to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. I hurried back out and found the young man seated in one of the lawn chairs retying his shoe laces. I watched him for a moment before he looked up and saw me. A small smile stretched across his lips, and I couldn’t help but blush. I hoped he hadn’t noticed. He stood once more and moved closer toward me. “Do you want me to toss it to you?”

“Yes please, darling,” he said kindly. Before I could even take aim, though, he laughed quietly. “You know, it would be remiss of me to take a bottle of water from a stranger. May I ask your name, darling?”

“I apologize, sir. My name is (y/n),” I replied. “May I ask yours?”

“Oakley. It’s a pleasure to meet you, dear,” he said. “If I could reach you, I’d shake your hand or kiss your knuckles. As it stands, would you settle for a wave?”

I giggled before I could stop myself and we waved at each other in exaggerated motions. I motioned with the bottle, and Oakley held his hands out so he could catch it. Once the water was in my new friend’s hands, he cracked the lid open and drank nearly half the contents in one swallow. I am not at all ashamed to say that his bobbing Adam’s apple held me transfixed. Before he’d even lowered the bottle, I’d retreated inside. I know. It was rude. But what’s a girl to do when her very thin panties get wet over a guy drinking water?


End file.
